Neat and Pretty
by SilverScript7808
Summary: Rarity and Caramel Apple have been good friends ever since Caramel moved to town. When Rarity decides to make a suit for Caramel, they start spending more and more time together and Rarity find herself falling in love. The only problems with this duo is a jealous dragon and disapproving friends. Will the two overcome the problems and live happily every after or will they be broken?
1. Chapter 1 Rarity and Caramel

Rarity was just finishing a brand new saddle for Apple Bloom. She used her magic to lift it carefully off of the model and into a large white box with a picture of her shop on the side. Spike would deliver it for her in the morning. Rarity swept her hoof over her forehead and gave a tired sigh. She lifted her glasses from her nose and set them down on her desk. She yawned hugely and looked at the wall clock.

"My goodness, look at the time! I'd better get to bed. Don't want to be exhausted for fabric shopping with Fluttershy tomorrow," Rarity said to herself. She was walking through the shop and was just stepping onto the stairs that would lead her up to her bed chambers when there was an insistent knock on the shop's door. She set her hoof down and uttered an annoyed sigh.

"Who could be knocking at this hour?" Rarity muttered. She flipped her mane and smiled sweetly before opening the door. She was met with the sight of Caramel Apple using his hoof to scratch the back of his neck. Caramel was a caramel colored earth pony with a dark brown mane styled neatly. He had deep blue eyes and three horseshoes as a cutie mark. He looked up and smiled nervously at Rarity.

"Hello Miss Rarity. Sorry to bother you this late but I made some caramel apples and I know how much you've been wanting some for the past few days. I'm just sorry its taken me so long to get around to it," he said holding up a brown paper bag. He had a light southern accent just like the rest of the Apple family. He was, after all, a cousin of Apple Jack.

"Oh Caramel, do come in. I've just finished a saddle for a close friend of my sister. She just got her cutie mark and they're all beside themselves with excitement," Rarity stepped aside to allow Caramel into the boutique. She closed the door behind him and followed him into the kitchen behind the main shop. She motioned for Caramel to put his bag down on the table.

"You look mighty tired Miss Rarity. Are you sure it's not too late for one of our chats?" Caramel asked, concern filling his eyes. Rarity shook her head and smiled at him.

"Oh not at all Caramel! I do so enjoy it when you come to visit." And her words were true. When Caramel Apple had moved in with the the Apples at Sweet Apple Acres he and Rarity hit it off very well very quickly. They often got together at the new cafe in Ponyville for tea and apple fritters. Rarity was a big fan of the caramel apples that Caramel specialized in making and Caramel couldn't help but love Rarity's fashion sense. Besides that, they had much in common. A distaste for anything different, a love of musical theater, and of course an insistent passion for physical appearance. Caramel sat gently onto a seating pillow by Rarity's small kitchen table.

"So Miss Rarity, what sort of outfits have you been working on lately?" he asked opening up the brown paper bag. Rarity settled herself across from him and lifted two caramel apples from his bag.

"Oh just personal orders for friends and such. You know I've got a bit of a delivery service going now. Like that saddle I was talking about. It's up in a box now for Spike to deliver for me tomorrow." She had lifted two plates from her cupboard and set them on her table, putting the caramel apples on them.

"Oh yes, I've heard that from Apple Jack. Do you think you could make something fancy for me?" he asked in a joking southern drawl. Rarity settled herself in front of her sweet treat and nodded her head.

"I would love making something for you Caramel! All you have to do is ask. Tell you what, I'll even make whatever you want for _free." _She then took a large bite from her caramel apple and made a sound of delight. "My dear I believe these are the best you've made so far!" she exclaimed after swallowing. A blush arose to Caramel's cheeks.

"Awe shucks Miss Rarity. You say that every time," he muttered. Rarity took another bite.

"And every time I mean it. Now about something that _I_ can make _you_?" Caramel had already finished his apple and was wiping his mouth clean with one of the ever present napkins on Rarity's table. He looked thoughtful for a while then his deep blue eyes lit up with an idea.

__ "Well, I have always wanted a suit. Something fancy that I can wear to the family reunions." He was smiling shyly at Rarity. She was nearly halfway through her treat and smiled brightly at the suggestion. Once she had swallowed she said,

"Splendid idea Caramel! I can get you sizes done tonight and start work tomorrow afternoon when I get back from fabric shopping with Fluttershy! Oh I can just picture it now. Something brown to compliment your coat and bring out your eyes. And of course you'll need some sort of hat. I'm thinking a top hat, dark blue or brown I would think. And cuffs! You'll need cuffs!" She went on like that for some time. The rest of Caramel's visit was taken up with talk of his soon to be made suit and taking his sizes. It was nearly midnight before Caramel departed and Rarity could finally go to bed. Not that she got to sleep very soon. Her mind was full with ideas for her new found project. Soon though, she drifted away with the thoughts of different fabrics and stitches dancing in her dreams.

**Hey guys. For those of you that have followed my only other MLP fanfic you know that I just dropped out unexpectedly. The reason? My computer overheated and I am not in a position where I can get it fixed. All my work is saved onto it and I can't use it to copy an paste like I usually do. I apologize and promise that as soon as it's fixed I'll start it up again. Until I can I've decided busy myself with a short romance. I've always liked the idea of Rare and Care together and I hope you guys do too. Leave a review on basic writing style and how you like it and such. It really helps to know what people think as an author in training. Thanks for reading and I promise to have the next chapter out ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2 A day out

The next morning, Rarity awoke to the sound of Opal's annoyed cries. Her eyes opened slowly to glance at the clock on her beside table. She saw the time and shot out of bed. It was nearly time for her to meet Fluttershy outside the train station. She rushed about in an effort to be on time. She fed Opal, fed herself, styled her mane and tail, applied mascara and eye shadow, grabbed her saddle back and fled through the door of the boutique only just remembering to leave the note she had made for Spike on the door. She ended up at the train station a few minutes late. Fluttershy was kicking a rock by the ticket terminal. When she saw Rarity approaching she gave a kind smile.

"Oh there you are Rarity. I was starting to worry," she whispered, her soft voice relieved. Rarity gave her an apologetic look.  
"Ever so sorry dear. I woke up a tad late and rushed to get here," Rarity explained, panting. Fluttershy looked her over and hid behind her mane as she shyly suggested,  
"Maybe you should go home and get some more sleep. You look tired." Rarity silently cursed herself for forgetting to cover up her dark circles with make-up. She shook her head and smiled at Fluttershy.  
"No no, Fluttershy. We've been planning this shopping trip for weeks. I shouldn't have stayed up so late talking to Caramel," she assured her. Fluttershy looked up, her head tilted and her cyan eyes prodded Rarity curiously.  
"Caramel? Caramel Apple?" she asked softly. Rarity nodded. Fluttershy knew that Rarity and Caramel were friends but a little thought crossed her mind when she heard about her and him together for a 'late night chat'. Rarity picked up on her little thought and waved her hoof to the side in a gesture of surprise.  
"Oh no, nothing like that. He just made some caramel apples for me and then we got to talking about what sort of outfits I'd been making and that led to me offering to make him a suit. We were up till nearly midnight getting his sizes and talking about design. Actually, I'm very glad he did because until now I didn't have anything particular I needed to buy," Rarity babbled. Fluttershy nodded, taking her word for it. Just then, the conductor pony called out for passengers bound for Manehattan. Rarity and Fluttershy rushed onto the train, passing over their tickets and finding a seat together.

The train ride to Manehattan isn't too long but it's long enough to coax an early start if you want to be back by supper. Rarity and Fluttershy planned to spend the morning in One Thousand Stitches, grab a bite for lunch at a nearby café, go sight-seeing for a few hours, and then catch the train back to Ponyville. Rarity and Fluttershy talked and joked with each other on the way. By the time they were leaving the train station in Manehattan, they were falling over themselves laughing at the combined jokes made. They made their way, walking and talking, to One Thousand Stitches. When Rarity entered first she was greeted by a familiar face and voice. Coco Pommel was a fashionable earth pony who had once been the shy assistant of Suri Polomare but left her after realizing how mean she was. She instead took a job designing for a good friend of Rarity's and now owned her own fabric shop. She was a earth pony mare with an off white coat and a sky-blue and white mane styled neatly but not too neatly. She has a floppy, lavender hat as her cutie mark. She wears a lavender sailor color with a red tie and an adorable flower hair-pin in the back of her mane. She waved a greeting to Rarity and Fluttershy from behind the counter.  
"Hello Rarity! What brings you all the way to Manehattan today?" Coco asked as Rarity approached the counter and lifter her front hooves onto it. Rarity smiled happily at her friend Coco.  
"Flutters and I are here to shop. I've got a brand new order in for a suit and I'm determined to make it the best I can!" Rarity explained excitedly. Coco nodded her head knowingly.  
"Well that shouldn't be a problem for you Rarity! Tell you what! Everything in the store is HALF OFF for you both today!" she offered. Fluttershy hid behind her mane. Rarity's mouth opened wide.  
"Oh no Coco, we could never accept such an offer!" Rarity had brought plenty of bits.  
"No Rarity I insist. It's repayment for landing me that job! It paid me well and got me so many other orders that I could easily open this shop," she insisted. Rarity smiled. Generosity was at it again.  
"Well if you insist then we shall gladly accept your offer. Come on Fluttershy. You've seen Caramel before, tell me, do you think this shade of brown would go nicely with his coat?" And they spent the rest of the morning like that. Chatting, discussing the fabric, and having a wonderful time with each other. The clock tolled twelve times. Rarity paid for her fabric and levitated it out the store, waving goodbye to Coco. The two friends settled themselves at the nearest café and ordered. The time spent there was short and filled with meaningless small talk.  
When they had finished, they went sight-seeing but were cut short by Fluttershy's shivers.  
"Dear me Fluttershy. I should have thought to bring a scarf for you. Maybe I can cut a swatch from the fabric," Rarity fumbled with the fabric as she tried lifting it from the bag. Fluttershy sneezed and took refuge behind her mane once more as she said,  
"Rarity I'm alright. I know you don't get to see much of Manehattan and we're all ready all the way out here -" Rarity cut her short.  
"Fluttershy! You're going to catch a cold. Don't think I didn't hear that sneeze as dainty as it was. We're going back to Ponyville just as soon as I get you something warm to drink." There was no use protesting. Rarity had made up her mind. They were back on the train with a blanket wrapped around Fluttershy and hot chocolate in her hooves. Rarity fussed over her the whole way back and even walked her all the way home to her cottage. Once she had made absolute sure that Fluttershy was going to stay in bed and rest, she went home to the boutique where she set to work on the sketches for Caramel's new suit.

**Okay I know this is a sort of pointless chapter but I feel that I should give everyone a vague idea of where we are in the timeline. Told you I would have the next chapter out soon didn't I? I can't make the same promise for the next chapter but I will try my best to get it out today or within the week. Leave a review please and tell me how I'm doing, it really helps! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
